Opposites Don't Attract!
by BakaHime-Sama
Summary: Natsuhime Kuraso is the new girl at Konoha-Karakura High where there are perverted staff members, pedophiles, bitches, jocks, stalkers, and human ice cubes and I mean literally human ice cubes, Hotties, psychopathic teachers, talking teddy bears, and horrifying teacher and student. But will she find new friends and a new boyfriend. GrimmjowxOCCX
1. Prolouge

** Opposites Attract**

**Hi, I have characters from both Bleach and Naruto in this story and also some made up ones so here they are.**

****Natshime Kuraso

Age: 16

Hair Color: Fuschia with a wad of black hair

Eye Color: Neon Green

Family Position: Second child and heiress of Kuraso's fashion company, car company, electronics company, and long chain of malls

Favourite Colour: Doesn't have a favourite and thinks every colour goes great with black

Personality: Hates people who think they're better than others, sometimes has a fiery attitude and temper, loves hanging out with her friends and pulling pranks on Ichigo. She's 4/4 cups of girly girl and a tablespoon of tomboy. Hates guys who don't really like the girl they're dating and magazines that post lies about people. Thinks fortune tellers rip people off and tell them the same stuff. Is a 4th degree karate black belt and can kick ass anytime. Hates sluts, bitches, whores, and gold diggers.

Best Friends: Rukia, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Orihime, and Akatsuki

Favourite Foods: Anything Italian, seafood, chicken anything, anykind of drink except for the kind that makes you drunk.

Siblings: Higurashii (older brother) and Minazuki(Younger Sister)

Habits: Texts when she's nervous, spaces out when you talk to her about school except for anything about Byakuya sense's class or him, randomly puts kick me signs on people she hates.

Minazuki Kuraso:

Age: 11

Hair color: Light green

Eye color: Sky blue

Personality: Is a genius that only thinks logically and has the top grades in the house. Sometimes plays with dolls pretending she was a little girl. Is nice, but sometimes will kick you if you piss her off.

Best Friends: Karin, Yuzu, Hanatarou, Hiyori, Toshiro

Habits: looks constipated when she'd surprised

Higurashii Kuraso:

Age: 22

Hair color: onyx

eye color: light green

Personality: Is a loving, caring big brother that likes to make sure his siblings are okay. He likes making Natsuhime mad and pissed. Is a lawyer that scores points with ladies everywhere.

Best Friends: Kenpachi, Byakuya, Pein, Sora, Aizen, Itachi, Madara, Ukitake

Habits: braking windows with his baseball

Shizuna and Natsuko Kirashima:

Age: 16

Hair color: Black

Eyes color: Red

Perosnality: They're twins that copy everything Sakura does and have no personality of their own. They tend to say the same things at the same time like they're jinxed.

Habits: Not knowing the latest trend makes them freak out


	2. First Meet

Opposites Attract

**Hi, this my second Bleach fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and please review. Also, this is my updated, newer, and longer version so enjoy and review.**

**Me: BakaHime-Sama does not own Bleach, all credit goes to Tite Kubo**

**Matsumoto: I wanted to say that**

**Me: hahaha I said it first**

**Matsumoto: Unari, Haineko!**

**Me: there's no need for that aaahhhhh!**

**Matsumoto: ****BakaHime-Sama** does not own Bleach or Naruto**, all credit goes to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto. Because if she did Sakura Haruno and Momo Hinamori would be dead by now**

******Me(half dead): I also don't own "Just Give Me a Reason", Pink owns it so all credit goes to her.**

* * *

**To: Rukia Kuchiki**

**From: Natsuhime Kuraso**

_Hey Rukia , we_ fnlly_ got 2 our new house. Hope u can visit ^-^ :( ;) :p Miss u gurl_

* * *

Natsuhime Kuraso texted her best friend as she got out of her silver Hyundai Equus. Her barely chest fitting **(she's not a slut, she just needed something to wear and that's all she had because the movers took everything away and also she has huh-yuge boobs bigger than Inoue's)** green and black Micheal Kors dress blowing underneath her royal blue Ralph Lauren blazer and the sun giving her hot fuchsia hair glamorous shine. Her black suede rhinestone bow stiletto ankle boots clacking with each step as she walked towards the house.

Their new "house" was huge and was a light blue color with four balconies in the front and a lot of windows. There were big black gates with a letter K on them and the yard was so big that a football game could take place there. There was also a garden in sight at the front near the wide steps and huge door.

_"Welcome to Buckingham Palace, again.", Natsuhime thought._

" Girls, come on or else you're going to be unpacking all day.", Yumi, their guardian, told them as she took two boxes from the movers

" Yay! I want to unpack now and see my new room.", Natsuhime's younger sister, Minazuki, exclaimed and ran through the gates almost knocking over one of the movers.

"Oh would you look at that, Ms. Logic just acted like a normal 11-year-old girl.", Natsuhime said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as she too walked towards the house.

As they were climbing the steps to the entrance, Natsuhime noticed a light in one of the rooms upstairs.

"I think there's a burglar in there, one of the lights are on.", Natsuhime said

"There aren't any burglars in there." Yumi said "There's a surprise in there waiting for you."

_Why the heck do they need to turn on the lights just for a stupid surprise, Natsuhime thought._

When they opened the door, they were greeted by a huge living room with peach colored walls and a lot of painting and pictures. The room also had seven couches, two flat screens, a big floral red and white rug and a bunch of other household appliances.

"Would you mind unpacking our other appliances while we get settled?" Yumi asked a mover

He responded with a nod and started unpacking some boxes

"Thank you, you are such a sweetheart.", Yumi said sweetly

He again responded with a blush this time

Natsuhime and Minazuki snickered

"Wow Yumi, we never knew you to hit on men before and especially men your age." Minazuki said trying to hide the laughter in between her words

Yumi rolled her eyes and said "I was just trying to be polite and besides he isn't even my type"

"Sure he isn't, and I hate chocolate." Natsuhime said sarcastically and fist bumped Minazuki

"Alright girls, you need to find a room and get settled then come downstairs right after 'kay." Yumi said

* * *

**Natsuhime POV**

As soon as Yumi said choose a room, I knew I was going to choose a big room that would fit at least twelve king sized beds.

Mina was desperately trying to find a room with baby blue doors, seriously sis, you have got to get a new favorite color.

"Haha." Mina laughed "I found a room with baby blue polka dots and you can't have it, IN YOUR FACE SIS!" she shouted

Sometimes I think that girl is messed up in the head, probably from too much studying.

I just kept walking around peeking my head into random rooms to see how big they were until I stumbled upon my dream room. It had white walls with light pink, black, hot pink, and blue polka dots that were different sizes. There was a wide platform that you put your bed on with steps and a pink feathery fluff rug. The curtains were lacy pink with green stripes and there was a little present box with holes in the middle of the floor.

I, naturally, walked towards the box and opened it and what was in there was just so...CUTE!

" EHMAGAWD!" It was my little tiger kitty Yves.

" Mommy missed you so much." I cooed.

"Meow". Yves said and snuggled closer to my chest.

I totally love my room.

There were three huge walking closets, each the sized of two rectangular swimming pools put together and they're was a fourth door that was just and empty space which was the sized of a living room in a regular big house. Then there was the bathroom which was pretty big with a toilet, bathtub, huge sink and mirror, a felt rug, a jacuzzi, and a makeup table.

I've said it already but, I love my new room.

Mina suddenly barged into my room.

" Come on Natsuhime, Yumi wants to show us the surprise. " Minazuki called.

" Okay, I'm coming." Natsuhime called back.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Girls, you are going to luhv your surprise!" Yumi gushed as she lead the girls through the long blue walled hallway

"Yumi, please don't say 'luhv', that's my word." Natsuhime pleaded

"Sorry, am I acting like an LBR **(Loser Beyond Repair)?"** Yumi asked apologetically

" No, it's just weird." Natsuhime said with a hint of regret in her voice

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached huge green double doors with the initials LK and TK on it in beautiful white cursive letters.

Yumi opened both doors and my eyeballs and Mina's popped right out of our eye sockets with mouths hung as we stared in amazement.

The room was so beautiful and gorgeous with a huge king sized bed in the middle and a bunch of clothes that were their mom's on the side with wallpaper that was gold with crowns on it. The floor itself was this silver color and there was a huge family portrait on the wall above the bed with smiling faces. The curtains were red velvet while the blue bedspread was silk. It was so beautiful.

In the middle of the room was a tall present with purple and blue striped wrapping paper and had holes.

_Probably something living, _Natsuhime thought.

"Okay girls, on the count of three open it." Yumi instructed

Minazuki and Natshime didn't need to be told twice.

"One. Two... THREE!" Yumi yelled suddenly.

The girls started ripping the paper and Natsuhime opened the box and inside was... their parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Minazuki yelled as she gave them big hugs.

Natsuhime just stood frozen on the spot. Then all of a sudden she yelled.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" and ran toward them and gave them both a big hug.

"I'm so glad to see my little girls." their dad said

"Me too." their mom said

"Girls I know that you're just adjusting to the new house and neighborhood, but tomorrow you two are starting school. Natsuhime, you'll be going to Konoha-Karakura High school and Mina, you'll be attending KonaKura Middle School Academy or KKMSA for short.

"We don't have any new clothes and my gold Am Ex card is locked and we-." Natsuhime started to say.

"No need to worry because I've unlocked it and you get a new Platinum Am Ex and a Visa, both of you." their mom said.

"Thank you so so much. I love you." Natsuhime squealed as she gave her parents another hug.

"Mom, I don't want another card. I already have six so yeah." Minazuki said

"I'll take yours.", Natsuhime offered.

"Sure you can have it.", Mina said like it was no big deal.

"Thank you sis. I love you so much. Ahhhh." Natsuhime squealed again.

" Can I puh-lease go to the mall now?" Natsuhime begged

" Sure, but you have to get school stuff as well so here's your list. Oh and the mall is four minutes from here if you keep on going straight but on the right." her dad said as hew handed her a list.

"Seriously, advanced trigonometry again and what's with all the books?" Natsuhime whined/asked

"come on sweetie. If you buy all of the books, I'll get you a Samsung Galaxy S4 when it comes out so that you can see if your iPhone 5 is better." Her dad said

"Deal!" Natsuhime said a little too fast.

* * *

**Natsuhime POV**

I was practically leaving my new room filled with boxes to go shopping. Yes I know that's very irresponsible, but we're talking about new clothes and new looks to become the 10th grade girl alpha.

I called Rukia and she seemed so upset. **(If you want to listen to their conversation keep reading, if you don't stop)**

**Natsuhime: Hey Rukia. I miss you so much. I can't believe it's only been an hour.**

**Rukia: *sniffling* Yeah, I miss you too.**

**Natsuhime: Hey what's wrong?**

**Rukia: Ashido broke up with me.**

**Natsuhime: HE DID WHAT?!**

**Rukia: He said 'the only reason he was dating me was to get to talk to you more and that I wasn't his type'**

**Natsuhime: He's such a bastard and to think I was starting to be nice to him.**

**Rukia: He also said that I was too short and my boobs were flat and that he couldn't have sex with me.**

**Natsuhime: I want to kick his ass, but sadly I can't so give me his number and I'll give him a piece of our minds.**

**Rukia: It's okay. I have to get going, Byakuya's taking me to the art museum. Bye**

**Natsuhime: Wait! Is his number still the same?**

**Rukia: Yeah. But seriously, Byakuya's going to get a little impatient if I don't go downstairs soon.**

**Natsuhime: Oh ok. Tell Byakuya I said hi.**

**Rukia: I will. Bye.**

**Natsuhime: Bye.**

* * *

"Mina, aren't you coming?" I called up to my little sister as I walked down the stairs

"No, I need to study for tomorrow. I'll have Edgar take me to the mall later." She called back

_Seriously, it's going to be her first day and she's already studying. _I thought

Since she wasn't coming, I got into my Hyundai Equus and followed the directions my dad gave me.

When I got there, there were so many girls huddled around something or someone.

I, of course being curious, walked to the huddle and tried to make my way to the front.

" Hey! You can't do that, you have to wait.", a girl in red short shorts with a yellow boob top with black hair in pigtails said.

"Yes I can. There isn't a celebrity there and this is a free country!" I shot back.

I totally ignored her and all the shouts and yells and insults thrown at me as I made my way to the front.

The only thing or person I saw was this blue haired guy that was kind of cute. He wore a pastel blue t-shirt with a panther on it and black jeans. His Boys' Grade School Jordan Spizike Basketball shoes were red and black and actually went with his ensemble.

"Are you freakin' serious? I thought there was a celebrity and then there's this dude standing here. What a waste of time!" I shouted to no one in particular.

Everybody turned their eyes toward me, even the dude.

"You know you don't have to be here! We even don't want you here!" Pigtails shouted at me.

"Like I wanna be here looking at your skimpy outfits. Have you ever tried BCBG. Deuces!" I held up the peace sign and left.

Finally. I can actually get to the mall which is pretty big by the way.

The mall itself was white with big black letters at the top that said: Tsuyokumi Mall.

Surrounding the mall were benches and steps with two spinning doors and two glass regular doors.

Inside the mall was so amazing. There were three escalators and two elevators along with a bunch of stores on the first floor including Marc Jacobs, Stella McCartney, Forever 21, BCBG, Gucci, Prada, Juicy, Chloe, Micheal Kors, Pucci, Tiffany, Ralph Lauren, Chanel, and many more.

**Normal POV**

_Which store should I go to first, thought Natsuhime_

"Forever 21, here I come", Natsuhime said as she walked towards it.

So many people rushed by her carrying shopping bags, talking on the phone, or hanging with their BFFS.

Natsuhime felt a ping of homesickness as she entered the store.

There were so many shoes and dresses of different color and sizes and it looked like a queen had built a fashion empire there.

_I need something stylish yet casual for tomorrow. Natsuhime thought_

She was so lost in hher thoughts that someone bumped into someone.

"Sorry." the person apologized

Natsuhime turned around to come face to face with her future BFF. It was a girl with long blond hair in a high ponytail with a purple tube top and a royal blue RL blazer and white capri pants. Her shoes and bag were the exact same ones as Natsuhime's.

"It's okay. By the way, did you just notice we're wearing the same blazer and shoes _and_ bag?" Natsuhime asked with a smile.

"No way! I just talked to a psychic and she told me I would meet someone who wore the same thing." The girl said

"That's way bizzaro!" Natsuhime said

" My name's Ino by the way." the girl said

"I'm Natsuhime and it's totally nice to meet you"

"It's totally nice to meet you too! Anyway I have to get going, but see you around." Ino said as hse walked off toward Stella McCartney.

_She's someone who'd be my best friend. _Natsuhime thought as she made her way towards Forever 21

~Inside~

The store was fabulous with its rack of maxi dresses to its rack of blouses.

The lighting of the store made the accessories glamourous.

Natsuhime walked of to a rack of cardigans and spotted a black draped lace open-front cardigan that looked ah-dorable.

**I don't think you guys want to hear about her shopping expedenture so I'll just write down what she bought.**

Natsuhime's Shopping list Forever 21

1. Black draped lace open-front cardigan (Forever 21)

2. Folkish Motto vest (Forever 21)

3. White Studded denim vest (Forever 21)

4. Red star print skinny jeans

5. Maliot Vertical Striped jeans

6. Damsack Print skinny jeans

7. Boho High-low combo dress

8. Chiffon and Lace high-low dress

9. Abstract print high low dress

10. Chiffon lace shirt dress with belt

11. white collar tips dress

12. Crochet trimmed fit and flare dress

13. Chiffon high low dress

14. Vertical striped high low dress

15. Striped A-line skirt

16. Shirred tie-dye skirt

17. Polka dot mini skirt

18. Terra Rose leggings

19. Comic Graphic Leggings

20. Leopard print leggings

21. White Studded sleeve high low top

22. Striped peplum tube top

23. Front tie striped shirt

24. sheer spiked collar shirt

25. Bejeweled cut out sleeved tee

26. Sweetheart lace peplum top

27. boucle moto jacket

28. Button strap booties

29. Strappy wedge sandals

30. Spiked faux leather sneakers

**( She went to the other stores too, but I won't list what she bought because it gives me a migrane. Sometimes it's too much work to be a fashionista and a writer.)**

* * *

BCBG was the last store Natsuhime shopped in before she made her way towards the Hot Topic nail salon.

As Natsuhime was walking to the Hot Topic salon, she bumped into someone.

" Watch where you're going ", a voice snapped. When she looked up it was a boy with light blue hair and the same color eyes.

_It's the same guy from the crowd of girls._ Natsuhime thought

" You're the one who bumped into me jerk", Natsuhime snapped back.

She turned around and studied his profile: light spiky blue hair, light blue eyes, tan musular arms and chest (probably).

_He's kinda cute. her mind said_

**_What the freak is wrong with you. He's HOTTT!. her inner mind_**_ said_

" If I remember correctly you bumped into me, so apologize", He told her and noticed she was looking him up and down.

" Like what you're seein'?" he asked with a smirk.

"I wasn't even looking at you, get your eyes fixed bozo." She snapped

"Right." he rolled his eyes sarcastically and cocked one eyebrow at her.

" I'm sorry that you weren't watching where you were going and move out of my way so I can get to the store dumbass", Natsuhime said fake sweet voice.

" Whatever bitch", The boy said.

" Oh and by the way it's not bitch it's Natsuhime, remember that", Natsuhime said challengingly. as she started walking towards the store.

_" Pretty hot and has nice tits", Grimmjow thought_

* * *

Our favorite little fucshia came out of the Hot Topic Nail Salon with pink, black, white, gold, and silver vertical striped painted nails.

Natsuhime kept her way towards the food court until she spotted a familiar blonde ponytail.

"INO!" She yelled acroos the mall.

Ino turned around and broke into a big grin.

"Hey!" she said as she sauntered over.

"I was just heading to the food court to get a non-fat smoothie, join me?" Natsuhime asked

"Sure. I was just heading there as well." Ino said

And the two muskateers set off on their embarking journey. Naw I'm just playing.

They started talking about what they bought and then Natsuhime's encounter with the mysterious spiky haired boy.

"Wait-what?!" Ino asked in disbelief

"Yeah, hw was totally checking me out." Natsuhime answered

"That guy is the most popular guy at Konoha Karakura High School. He slept with the whole cheerleading team and he's the quarter back for our school's football team. Every girl's dream is to talk to him. You. Are. So. Lucky." Ino said

"Lucky? That bozo was an asshole." Natsuhime said

They kept walking until the got there.

The food court was buzzing with guys who were checking them out.

"Let's sit here." Ino said as she put her bags down on the floor.

Natsuhime did the same and they went up to the counter together, like best friends would.

" Um excuse me." Natsuhime called onto the counter. The cashier dude had his back to them.

"Oh um.. hi. How may I help you?" he asked

He had light white hair that was up to his neck and pink eyes. He also had really sharp teeth that looked like a shark.

"I'd like a non- fat berry blitz smoothie and my friend", Natsuhime beckoned to Ino, "would like a non- fat soy latte".

"Ok, your order will be just a few minutes." The cashier dude said.

" Thanks, Suigetsu." Natsuhime said as she read his anme tag.

He blushed and disappeared behind the counter.

When Natsuhime turned back, Ino was staring at her like she just won fifty gold medals at the Olympics.

"What?" Natsuhime asked as she cocked and eyebrow.

"How did you know that I was going to order that?" Ino asked

"I don't know. I just thought that you'd be the type of person to order that."

"This means a lot. I mean I've always wanted a friend who would know what I want." Ino said

"Well, now you have a friend like that. And personally, I've always wanted a friend who shared my fashion taste so we both win." Natsuhime said

"Thanks, really. Most people think I want to spread gossip about them just because I blog about every piece of gossip at school." Ino looked annoyed

"I'm starting at your school tomorrow so if anyone has any shiz with you they have shiz with me too." Natsuhime said

Ino looked so happy that she hugged Natsuhime.

Then someone cleared their throat. The pair looked up to see it was Suigetsu with their orders.

"Thanks. How much do we owe you?" they asked pulling their wallets out of their Emilo Pucci Tote bags.

"Actually free of charge for pretty girls." Suigetsu said while looking at Natsuhime

"Thanks, Suigetsu." Natsuhime said stretching the su part.

Suigetsu blushed again and muttered a your welcome.

They grabbed their drinks and bags and left.

* * *

They were walking and chatting like they were before, but this time about fashion.

"I love Gucci more than Pucci, but I still like juicy." Ino was saying

"Me too, but I think that Chanel has more flare with heels than Marc Jacobs. But I still love Marc Jacobs." Natsuhime said

Just then a girl with short pink hair and green eyes wearing a blue mini-mini skirt with a yellow boob top that stopped four inches above her belly button with green stiletto heels. The guy Natsuhime had seen earlier was with her.

Ino stopped in her tracks and mutter 'Shit'.

When the pink headed girl noticed Ino, she smiled venomously.

"Well hi there Ino." She said

"Sakura." Ino said back

Then Sakura noticed the drinks in their hand and said in a baby voice: "Does wittle piggy need to fatten up."

"Shut your face, bitch." Ino shot back.

"Watch who you say that to Ino because you know that I can send you crumbling down." Sakura hissed

Sakura finally noticed Natsuhime and smiled a sweet smile.

"Hi there. I'm Sakura Haruno." She said.

"Natsuhime." Natsuhime said back.

The blue haired guy looked up at her then smirked. Natsuhime just glared at him.

"Well Natsuhime. You're welcome to talk to me anytime, just don't bring that pig with you okay." And with that she left with the blue haired guy's arm around her waist.

Natsuhime looked at Ino dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"The wicked witch of Konoha Karakura High just appeared." Ino said angrily.

"Don't worry, if she dresses like that I don't think I want to be her friend or talk to her." Natsuhime said reassuringly.

Ino seemed to feel better after what Natsuhime said.

"She's such a bitch. She thinks she's allt hat just because he's her boyfriend and she's a cheerleader. She's also a slut and she's slept with the whole football team." Ino said

"Wow, they're the perfect couple. Both of them sicken me." Natsuhime said

Now they were walking towards the entrance of the mall.

"Well I guess this means bye." Natsuhime said.

"Wait. Give me your number and I'll give you mine and we can call each other." Ino suggested

"Okay." Natsuhime said as she pulled her iPhone 5 out of her bag. Ino did the same thing too.

Natsuhime's case was black with pink, gold, silver, and white diagonal stripes and Ino's was purple with black flowers.

Just then Pink's just give me a reason erupted from Natsuhime's phone.

_~Just give me a reason~_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Natsuhime listened a bit before she answered it. It was her mom.

**Natsuhime: Hey mom, what's up?**

**Mom: Did you get all of your supplies and clothes?**

**Natsuhime: Yeah I got them all.**

**Mom: Okay well, I need you to come home so that you can unpack and plan your outfit for tomorrow.**

**Natsuhime: K. But it's only seven.**

**Mom: I know but you know how hard it is to plan the perfect outfit.**

**Natsuhime: Alright I'll be home in 20 minutes.**

**Mom: K. Bye.**

**Natsuhime: Bye**

Natsuhime and Ino quickly exchanged numbers and went to their cars.

"So I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Ino asked as she got into her purple Prius.

"Yeah." Natsuhime called as she got into her own car.

* * *

After Natsuhime got back from the mall she went upstairs to her new room only to find her queen bed on the platform and Yves sleeping in her kitty queen bed.

"Tommrow is a new day." Natsuhime said as she placed her bags on tyhe floor and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

**So how was this chapter. I have issues with writing and I think it hates me. I mean I think of something so amazing, but when it's time to write my mind goes blank. It's like listening to my brother talk and talk about Mickey Moose Clubhouse or Jake and The Neverwhat Piereets. I hope you enjoyed it and please review or else feel the wrath of Hades. Just kidding. BYE!**


	3. Perverted Principal and Pinky again

Opposites Attract

** Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating and now I'm back so the story I present.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Perverted Principal**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** " Ugh my first day of a new school great" Natsuhime said sarcastically as she got out of bed.

She did what people usually do when they get ready for school. Then she took out a yellow flower shoulder scoop neck shirt and lime green skinny jeans plus Elegant Cow Leather Kvoll wedges.

" Why do I have such big boobs, now I'll definatley stand out now" Natsuhime said annoyed

* * *

" Good Morning Yumi, Minazuki, Mayumi and Miho" Natsuhime greeted

" Mornin' " they greeted back. **( A/N Yumi is her guardian and Mayumi and Miho are the maids)**

**"** Natsuhime and Mianzuki I need both of you home right after school to help us unpack the other boxes" Yumi told them.

" Sure but can me and Minazuki go to Ichigo's after we get finished helping you guys" Natsuhime asked.

" Sure " Yumi said

" Bye guys I have to get to school" Natsuhime said as she walked out the door.

* * *

At School 

" HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT" a blonde teenager said to his friends **( A/N Guess who?).**

" Did someone finally tell you that ramen is banned from school?" a chicken butt haired guy asked.

" For your information Sas-gay ramen is not banned from school and there's going to be a new girl in our homeroom class". Blondy said

" I'm not gay you dobe I have a girlfriend" Chicken butt replied

**Rinnnnnnnnnng!** the bell rung.

" Well we'll see who the new girl is in homeroom" a blue haired guy said

" I already know who it is" a orange haired guy said **( guess who)**

**" **Well who is it " and guy with pineapple hair asked. **( guess who zzzzzzz)**

" It's my cousin and you'll find out who she is". Carrot top said

the group went to class

* * *

** With** Natsuhime

Wow this school is so big I can get lost easily, Natsuhime thought

She was walking until she bumped into someone

" I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Natsuhime said

The guy she bumped into had silver hair and pink eyes and was wearing a black jacket with red clouds **( guess who)**

**" **It's fine it's not every day you bump into a hot girl and by the way I'm Hidan" Hidan said.

" Well it's not every day you bump into a hot guy either also I'm Natsuhime Kuraso and can you show me around" Natsuhime asked

" Sure sexy" Hidan answered  
Just a guy with long blonde hair, another with short red hair, a third with long black hair with the same jackets as Hidan came towards them.

" Hey Hidan who's the hot chick" said the blonde one.

" I'm Natsuhime and you are" Natsuhime answered

" I'm Deidara, red head is Sasori and black head is Itachi" Deidara said

" Can you guys show me to all my classes and the principal's office" Natsuhime asked

" Hey I thought I was showing you around" Hidan asked

" Yeah but 4 hot guys showing me around is better than 1 hot guy" Natsuhime said

" the bell already rang so we're 10 minutes late to class" Sasori said

* * *

" That's the principal's office over there so go get your schedule" Itachi said

" okay but wait for me I'll be right back".

**KNOCK! KNOCK!** Natsuhime knocked on the door

" Hi you must be the new student, I'm Shizune the assistant principal" a middle aged woman said

" Just go straight into that room labeled Principal" Shizune said

KNOCK! KNOCK! Natsuhime knocked on the door

" Come in" a man's voice answered

She went inside and noticed the principal was wearing a Chinese straw hat

" Hi I came for my schedule" Natsuhime said

" Oh you must be the new student, well I'm Shunsui Kyoraku your principal" the principal said as he handed her her schedule.

" Thank you" Natsuhime said as she hurriedly got out

" So what class do you have first " Itachi asked

" Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake" Natsuhime answered

" We have that class as well" Deidara said

So they started walking to class quietly until Natsuhime brought something up

" You know your principal is a perv right" Natsuhime asked

" Yeah why" Hidan asked

" Because he kept was staring at my chest the whole time" Natsuhime said

" I don't blame him, you do have a big chest" Deidara said

Natsuhime playfully punched him on the arm

* * *

"Well we're here" Sasori said

when they opened the door everybody got quiet and was staring at them

" You're 17 minutes late" a man with gray hair and a mask said

" Sorry I got lost and they were helping me get to class or something like that" Natsuhime said

"Well that's good enough for me so Akatsuki take your seats and new girl introduce yourself" the teacher said

" I'm Natsuhime Kuraso and I'm 16" Natsuhime said

" Thank you, I'm Kakashi Hatake your homeroom teacher and would you please sit next to Ms. Yamanaka" Kakasi sensei said.

So Natsuhime scanned the room for Ino, her friend she met at the mall and saw her waving so she sat next to her.

" Okay do whatever you want and don't bother me" Kakashi sensei said and started reading a porn book

" This teacher is so carefree and is he even allowed to read books like that in school ", Natsuhime asked Ino

" I know he lets us do anything we want plus he doesn't even teach us anything, also the principal's a pervert and so is the health teacher so he's allowed and the second biology teacher is a pedophile", Ino said

" Wow, well guess I'm not looking forward to biology or health", Natsuhime said

" I hate it as well especially biology", Ino said

" Hey can you excuse me I gotta go say hi to my cousin", Natsuhime said as she walked toward a wad of orange hair in the class.

* * *

" Anyway, the new girl you just saw is my cousin who is a guy magnet", Ichigo said

" That bitch is your cousin", Grimmjow said surprised

" Were you not listening the hottie is his cousin, why did you meet her before", Kiba asked

" Yeah, the bitch bumped into me at the mall, and she bitched to Pinky and it was hot", Grimmjow said

" Wow, now you guys are attracted to her, it's fucking sickening", Ichigo said with his signature scowl

Renji, Naruto and Kiba were the first ones to see her coming

" Hey Strawberry-chan", Natsuhime said as she ruffled Ichigo's hair

" When will you get a freakin brain and stop calling me that", Ichigo said as he removed her hand from his head

" I'll stop calling you that when your name doesn't mean strawberry anymore", Natsuhime said smirking

" Well looks like the bitch came here as well", Grimmjow said

" Hi there Blueberry, where's your whore", Natsuhime asked

It was just a coincidence that Pinky came into the room at the exact moment Natsuhime asked the question

" Excuse me, but what did you just call me!", Pinky yelled as she came into the classroom

Everybody turned from what they were doing and looked at the scene even Kakashi-Sensei

" Didn't I tell you to get your ears checked, because you're deaf", Natsuhime said

" I don't need my ears checked you bitch", Pinky said angrily

" Look I don't like you and you don't like me, but I'm resisting the urge to punch you in the face so please shut the fuck up and get out of my face", Natsuhime said with and intimidating smile

" Shut the hell up and stay away from my boyfriend slut", Pinky said

" Yo teach, so if a fight breaks out are we gonna get in trouble", Natsuhime Asked Kakashi sensei

" Well with me you're not since this class is always boring", Kakashi sensei said

Natsuhime then did a small little yes cheer

" So Pinky you're saying that if I don't leave your boyfriend alone you'll do something to me", Natsuhime asked tempting the pink-haired girl

" Yeah I said that scared whore", Pinky said smirking like she won

Natsuhime shook her head no then smiled

After that she gave Grimmjow a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which he was just shocked but had a smirk playing on his lips

" So, I just hugged and kissed your boyfriend, what are you gonna do about it", Natsuhime said

Then Pinky's face turned so red you would think she was the devil's sister, then she slpped Natsuhime across the face

" Oooooooo", the class shouted, hoping it would go on

Natsuhime then gave a powerful kick to Pinky's left calf and then gave her a blow on the jaw. Then Pinky stepped on Natsuhime's toes **( Remember Natsuhime is wearing wedges)** and pulled her hair. After that Natsuhime hit Pinky's huge forehead **( Guess who) **on one of the desks **hard** then she took some scissors and cut a mound of hair off the top of Pinky's head and that left a huge fuzzy space.

" Break it up you two", Kakashi sensei said breaking them up

" I'm gonna sue you bitch for everything you've got ", Pinky said leaving the room

" I don't give a damn fucktard, anyway I was just trying to give you a better look you've never looked uglier before", Natsuhime called after her.

" Nice to see you again Strawberry-chan oh and I haven't met those cuties", Natsuhime said referring to Renji, Kiba, and Naruto

" WELL I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!", The blonde teen yelled with his hand in a fist up in the air

" Well, you are so cute Blondie", Natsuhime said giggling as she talked

" I'm Renji Abarai '', the guy with the red hair and tattoos said

" I love your tattoos, they go well with your hair style and color. It makes you look like a bad boy and those are the kind of guys I like", Natsuhime said smiling at him

" Well thanks and call me if you need anything from a bad boy like myself", Renji said acting cool

" Well bad boy maybe I will call you ", Natsuhime said giggling

" Forget those bloody pineapple, I'm a way badder bad boy then he is and by the way my name is Kiba Inuzuka", Red Fangs said

" Well you'll just have to show me who's more of a bad boy, Red Fanged Vampire", Natsuhime said

" Don't worry about it sweet cheeks, I'm the real bad boy", Kiba said

" You guys are too cute, anyway I have to go but I hope you guys are in my next class", Natsuhime said as she walked back to her seat

" Like you guys are freakin bad boys", Grimmjow said after Natsuhime left

* * *

**~ Back to the girls ~**

" Natsuhime I can't believe you cut her hair and kicked her ass", Ino said kind of happy

" What you didn't want me to kick her ass?', Natsuhime asked

" Oh I did but I thought I was always gonna be the one to do it", Ino said

" Well, I just saved you the trouble of doing so ", Natsuhime said

" The other thing is I can't believe you kissed Grimmjow Jaggerjack" , Ino said excited

" Ino you know it wasn't a big kiss and plus it really isn't that big", Natsuhime said

" It isn't that big, are you crazy many girls have wanted to do that but never could because of the pink slut and you just kissed hi right in front of his girlfriend, that's huge I just put that on the school blog along with a video of the fight", Ino said happily

" Wait, you were video taping it", Natsuhime asked

" Duh, of course I was, it was important and huge plus you're going to be more popular than ever", Ino exclaimed

**~ Rinnnnnnnnng ~**

" Do you want me to show you to your next class ", Ino said

" Sorry but the Akatsuki said they would show me to all of my classes today but I'll sit with you at lunch if we have lunch at the same period", Natsuhime said apologetically

" I have lunch at fourth period", Ino said

" So do I, we'll sit together at lunch okay", Natsuhime said

" Okay I gotta get to health, yuck", Ino said making a face as she hurried out

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulders

" So you ready to get to your next class", Hidan said

" Yeah, but where are Itachi, Sasori and Deidara", Natsuhime asked

" They had to get Language Arts with Kuchiki sensei or he'll expell them", Hidan said with a laugh

" Okay let's get to Art", Natsuhime said

As they were walking down the hall people began pointing and whispering

" Why do they keep pointing and whispering", Natsuhime asked

" Because you kicked the flat-chested whore's ass and you kissed her boyfriend", Hidan said

" Oh, news travels fast here", Natsuhime said

So they walked to art where a surprise was waiting for them

* * *

**So here's the second chapter but longer and improved. I hope you guys like it and I know I haven't updated in a long time but I just started college and it's rough for me. Any way I hope you liked it**

**Sakura: Why'd you make me a bitch**

**Me: Because I hate you**

**Sakura: Why**

**Me: You're a crybaby, you always depend on Naruto, and you're clueless, stop chasing after Sasuke and live the reality that he doesn't like you**

**Sakura: That was mean**

**Me: (shoots a cero at her and the starts stabbing her to death) Die bitch die**


	4. Lawyers and Pedophiles

** Opposites Attract**

**Hi guys, as you may notice Chapter 2 has been edited and made longer because I made so many mistakes so I edited it. Oh I almost forgot Chapter 1 has been edited as well since I messed up and I shouldn't have made it short so I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Please review as well, since the first chapter, I haven't gotten any more reviews so please review. Thank you.**

* * *

" Nice of you to join us ", A woman with black curly hair and red eyes said from behind her desk

" Sorry Sens-". Natsuhime was saying but she stopped because she notice a familiar person wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase.

" There she is Higuradii", Sakura **(Pinky)** said pointing at Natsuhime.

" For the last time you brat my name is Higurashii not Higuradii", the man in the suit said

" Whatever all I care is that she's put in jail ", Sakura said

" BIG BRO!", Natsuhime yelled as she ran and hugged the man in the suit

" Hey lil sis, what's up", Higurashii asked

" Nothing much just cut a bitch's hair", Natsuhime bragged

" Hey are you gonna arrest her or not!", Sakura shouted

" I can't put her in jail for something kiddy like a hair cut", Higurashi said as he was about to exit the room

" But she, like, cut her hair and that's, like, a major crime", a girl with short brown hair pinned with a hair clip said

" Who the hell was talking to you assface", Natsuhime asked her

" Don't call me that you,like, man-stealer, don't you,like, know who you're talking to, I'm Shizuka Moritaka,like, the president of the Naruto Uzumaki fanclub", Shizuka said

" Wow you're Naruto's fangirls and I had no idea. I'm so sorry that Naruto has to deal with you everyday and I mean who could blame him for being cute, but he's just a friend and he is certainly not interested in you. Plus your accent is so passe", Natsuhime said

" Shut the hell bitch and don't you talk about our boys like that ", Sakura finally said

" The only reason they like you is to make out with you, isn't that why Grimmjow hadn't said anything when I served you at the mall and in homeroom", Natsuhime asked

" Okay settle down now, Ms. Kuraso please take your seat and Mr. Kuraso please leave", The sensei said

" Thank you, I've been wondering when I'd get out of this hell hole", Higurashii said as he ran out the room

* * *

" Now my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I will be your Art teacher", Kurenai-sensei said

" Sensei we already know that", a girl with pink hair and pink glasses said

" Chizuru I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to our new student Miss. Kuraso who isn't even listening right now", Kurenai sensei said while looking at Natsuhime who was listening to an MP3 player

" Huh what", Natsuhime said as she took her headphones out of her ears

" Are you,like, stupid. Didn't you,like, just hear what she,like,said", Shizuka said

" No I'm not stupid but are you,like, ADHD", Natsuhime asked

" No, I'm not ADHD",Shizuka said

" Then I'm not stupid", Natsuhime

" Girls stop it or I'll send you both to the principal's office", Kurenai sensei said

" Okay I'll stop if you move her far away from me", Natsuhime said

" Alright, Shizuka switch places with Hinata", Kurenai sensei said

" Eww, You mean,like, I have to sit where that cow sat", Shizuka said disgustedly

Hinata was a girl with long indigo hair and pearl eyes, she was wearing a dark purple blouse with a green skirt and ankle length boots

" Actually I feel sorry for Hinata because she has to sit where you were sitting and your slutty germs will rub all over her clothes. Be lucky that her non-slut good genes will rub on you because you need it", Natsuhime said

" Girls that's enough, Shizuka sit down and Natsuhime close your mouth", Kurenai said strictly

* * *

" Okay class today you'll be drawing pictures of anything you want while I grade your homework", Kurenai said

So after that the class went to work

" Um thanks for standing up for me", Hinata said to Natsuhime

" Your welcome, anytime those whores are messing with people serve them", Natsuhime said with a smile

" You're really brave, a lot of girls fear them because they're afraid rumors are going to be spread out about them", Hinata said

" Rumors don't scare me, If it's true I'll admit it and if it's not I'll kick who ever spread the rumor's ass", Natsuime said

" Shizuka doesn't really like me because sometimes I talk to Naruto-kun when she can't and she also hates me because I like Naruto just like she does", Hinata said

" Don't let her scare you, She won't do a thing and if she does I be there and kick her little flat ass for you", Natsuhime said

" You know you're really nice and I hope we could be friends", Hinata said

" Sure I'd like that, the only friends I've got so far are Ino, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Kiba, Naruto, and Renji", Natsuhime said

" Wait you know Akatsuki, Ino, and 3 of the Kings of Hottness?", Hinata asked

" Well yeah I know them, I met Ino at the mall the first day I moved here, Akatsuki showed me to my homeroom and are giving me a tour of the school, and I met Kiba, Renji and Naruto in homeroom", Natsuhime said

" You are so lucky Akatsuki and The Kings of Hottness are the most popular guys and girl in school", Hinata explained

" Wait, there's a girl in the Kings of Hottness", Natsuhime asked

" No, there's a girl in Akatsuki, her name is Konan and she is dating the leader of Akatsuki Yahiko a.k.a Pein", Hinata explained

" Wait, does this Konan girl have purple hair that has a bun on top with an origami rose on top and a piercing on her chin", Natsuhime asked

" Yeah, how'd you know", Hinata asked/answered

" I know because at my old school she beat up 10 boys by herself without a scratch, she was the reason I now kick bitches asses, she was and is my idol", Natsuhime said with a glow in her eyes

" Wow you are the fastest person I've seen make friends so fast", Hinata exclaimed

" Damn, We really should start drawing if we don't want to go to the principal's office", Natsuhime said as she started drawing

" Agreed", Hinata said and started drawing

* * *

" Okay listen up class, would anyone like to share their artwork", Kurenai sensei asked

Natsuhime and a lot of other people raised their hands

" Natsuhime would you like to share", Kurenai sensei asked Natsuhime

" Yes I would, and why the hell are you treating us like freaking kindergarteners", Natsuime remarked

" Don't ever talk to a teacher like that, or I'll send you to the principal's office", Kurenai sensei said

Natsuhime nodded a yes then proceeded to the front of the room

" Okay for my picture I drew something hideous and true", Natsuhime said

When she turned her picture around it was a comic of Sakura and Shizuka being rejected by a group of boys because they were flat chested and flat assed.

" That looks nothing like us", Sakura yelled

" Uh yeah it does because both of you got rejected by boys and both of you don't have boobs nor an ass", Natsuhime said

" Sensei are just gonna stand there or are you gonna send that bitch to the principal's office", Sakura shouted

" Well her drawing is telling the truth so I can get people in trouble by telling the truth", Kurenai sensei said

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYHAHAHHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA", the class laughed

**BOOM! **

" Damn, what the fuck was that fucking loud boom", Hidan said

" Hidan, you were here", Natsuhime asked surprised

" Yeah I was here", Hidan said back

" Okay class calm down, it was just an explosion from the chemistry lab", Kurenai sensei said

" Nah, I bet it was Just Deidara blowing up some random building", Hidan said

" No it wasn't Hidan, It was just an explosion from the chemistry lab", Kurenai sensei said

" You wanna bet sensei", Hidan asked her

" Okay if I win you'll stay after school everyday for a month and do work for 3 hours", Kurenai sensei said

" Okay but if I win you erase all my detentions that I have", Hidan said

" Okay it's on and let's shake on it before you go", Kurenai sensei said as she shook Hidan's hand

Then a figure was walking on the sidewalk covered in smoke out the window. As the class looked closer they saw the Akatsuki jacket and long blonde hair, it was Deidara.

" Okay sensei guess I won't be seeing you at detention" Hidan said as he went out the door

" Where are you going Hidan", Kurenai sensei asked him

" I'm ditching, Natsuhime ask that girl next to you to show you to your next class", Hidan said as he left

" Well, I guess you're showing me to my next class Hinata", Natsuhime said

" Sure, what class do you have next", Hinata asked

" Biology with Orochimaru sensei", Natsuhime answered

" My friend Temari has that class, so I guess you'll make another friend", Hinata said

" Thanks Hinata, you're a cool friend no matter what those whores think", Natsuhime said

" Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, so thank you", Hinata said

" Your Welcome", Natsuhime said

* * *

** ~ Rinnnnnnnnnng ~**

" Well there goes the bell ", Hinata said " I gotta get to health".

" Wait Hinata give me your number so that I can text you during biology", Natsuhime said " and I'll give you mine's".

So the girls swapped numbers and Hinata showed Natsuhime to where her class was

" Seeya later Hinata", Natsuhime said as she walked towards biology

" Okay bye Natsuhime", Hinata said and walked off

* * *

Natsuhime opened the room to the biology room where everyone was looking at her, some were whispering and some were pointing, and a lot of the guys were flirting with her

" You're late Misssss. Kurassssso", A man with white skin and black hairand green snake eyes said

" Are you Orochimaru sensei", Natsuhime asked him

" Yessssss, I am Orochimaru sensei", The white skined man said

" You sound like a snake" Natsuhime told him

" Take your ssssseat Misssss. Kurasssssso", Orochimaru sensei said

" Okay okay, get off my chiz", Natsuhime said as she took a seat next to a girl with auburn hair and huge boobs just like hers

" Okay today we will be talking about ssssskin sssssellssss", Orochimaru sensei said

So he started talking about skin cells and asked a question

" What are ssssskin ssssellssss", Orochimaru sensei asked

No one raised their hands except for a guy with blue hair and glasses but Orochimaru sensei ignored him

" How about you Ssssasssuke-kun", he asked a boy with bluish-black hair that looked like a chicken's ass

Sasuke didn't answer, he looked nervous so Orochimaru sensei went up to him and whispered in his ear

" You can do it Ssssasssuke-kun, I know you can", Orochimaru sensei whispered into Sasuke's ear

When Sasuke answered the question Natsuhime raised her hand

" Yesssss Missss. Kurassso", Orochimaru sensei said

" Are you a vampire ", Natsuhime asked and she got some snickers

" No Misssss. Kurassso, I'm not a vampire", Orochimaru sensei answered clearly annoyed

" Then are you a snake, because your eyes look like a snake's", Natsuhime asked

" No Missss. Kurasssso, I'm not a snake", Orochimaru sensei said

" Then are you-", Natsuhime was beginning but Orochimaru sensei cut her off

" One more question like that and I'll ssssssend you to the principal's office", Orochimaru sensei said warningly

" Okay okay geez I got it, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed", Natsuhime said

* * *

" Okay now classssss we will sssstart sssskin cellsssss", Orochimaru sensei said

Natsuhime then raised her hand after he explained the rules

" Yesssss Missss. Kurassso", Orochimaru sensei said annoyed

" Are we allowed to look off of the person sitting next to us's paper ", Natsuhime asked

" This isssss a quiz and if you cheat your grade will be zero", Orochimaru sensei said

" Okay but if I fail I'm blaming you", Natsuhime said accusingly

" I know some of you will do extremely well, Oarochimaru sensei said looking especially at Sasuke, and some of you will do horribly", He said and looked at Natsuhime

" Hey watch it weirdo, I'm not dumb", Natsuhime said

" Of course you are compared to Sasuke-kun you're dumb", Orochimaru sense said smugly

" Hey, I'm smarter than chicken butt", Nasuhime said while pointing at Sasuke

" You are not smarter than my Sasuke-kun bitch", A girl with spiky red hair and eyes with black glasses said, she was wearing mini mini skirt with a tight tank top that didn't really cover much

" Who the fuck was talking to you fucktard", Natsuhime said

" I'm Karin president of the Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub and cheerleading captain", The girls said

" What the hell is wrong with this school and it's bitches, and you won't be holding the cheerleading captain's position for now because I'll surpass you Bitchin**( Karin + Bitch= Bitchin)**'', Natsuhime said

" Both of you ssssilence", Orochimaru sensei said

" But she was insulting Sasuke-kun, your number one pupil Orochimaru sensei", Karin said persuasively

" Missss. Kurassso, you have detention", Orochimaru sensei said

" Holy shitcakes, why the hell am I the only one getting detention when she started it. It was an A B conversatin not an A B C, so she should get detention as well", Natsuhime said

" No excuses Missss Kurassso and be here at 2:20", Orochimaru sensei said

" Man fuck you you damned pedophile", Natsuhime aid as she threw a her quiz balled up into a ball at him

" Missss. Kurasssso, GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND DO NOT COME BACK TO MY ROOM", Orochimaru sensei yelled

" I'm new here so I don't know where the office is captain obvious", Natsuhime snapped

" GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW", Orochimaru sensei yelled this time pointing at the door

" WHAT PART OF I'M NEW HERE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND", Natsuhime yelled

The class was watching in awe since no one ever yelled at Orochimaru sensei

" Subaku, get her out of my room rght now and don't let her return", Orochimaru sensei said looking at a girl with sandy-blonde hair into four spiky pigtails. She was wearing a pink boyfriend cardigan, fur-coated ankle high high heels, and black skinny jeans.

" Sure weirdo", Subaku said standing up and beckoning Natsuhime to follow her

Natsuhime followed her and went out the door then came back with the quiz in her hands

" Fuck you all, especially you pedophile", Natsuhime said sticking up the middle finger and then throwing a paper ball at Orochimaru sensei, then she ran out the door

* * *

Once in the hallway Subaku was staring at Natsuhime

" What did I do something wrong", Natsuhime asked

" No, it's just that you actually bad mouthed to Orochimaru and Karin", Subaku said

" So they deserved it, anyway that bitch Karin couldn't do a thing to me", Natsuhime said proudly

" I swear this will be the talk of the school for days", Subaku said

" Wow Subaku, you're just like my friend Ino, I mean I kissed that whore Sakura's boyfriend right in front of her and she said it was big", Natsuhime said

" Wait you mean Ino Yamanaka, blonde hair and blue eyes, that Ino Yamanaka", Subaku asked

" Yeah I mean that Ino, do you know her", Natsuhime asked/answered

" Yeah she's a friend of mine and owns a gossip website but no one knows her identity, well except me and a girl named Hinata", Subaku said

" I know Hinata, she's in my art class", Natsuhime said

" Cool, anyway thanks for getting me out of biology", Subaku said

" No prob Subaku, I hated that class anyway especially since there's a pedophile for a teacher", Natsuhime said disgustedly

" My first name isn't Subaku, It's Temari", Subaku said

" I knew Subaku couldn't be your first name, it sounded so weird", Natsuhime said

They finally were close to the office but noticed three black jackets with red clouds on them: Akatsuki

" Uh oh let's wait until they leave", Temari whispered suddenlyy stopping

" Come on I know them", Natsuhime said as she grabbed Temari's arm and pulled her towards Akatsuki

" Hi Guys", Natsuhime greeted Sasori, Deidara, and a guy with blue skin who looked like a shark

" Hey sexy", Deidara said givinng her a flirticious smirk

" Stop calling me that Deidara, only Hidan calls me that", Natsuhime said as she playfully puched him on the arm

" So is this the new badass everyone's been bitching about", Shark-face said

" Who the hell are you", Natsuime said with a wtf look on her face

" Kisame Hoshigaki", Shark-face said

" Were you raised by sharks", Natsuhime asked Kisame

" No, why the fuck does everyone ask me that", Kisame said annoyed

" Because you look like a fucking shark", Deidara said

" Anyway this is Temari", Natsuhime said as she pointed to Temari

" Hey Temari", Sasori said

" Okay why are you guys here, did you do something bad", Natsuhime asked

" Deidara here blew up that building across the street", Kisame said

" It wasn't my fault that the building was intimidating me", Deidara said

" You don't want to ask why so why are you guys here", Sasori asked

" Natsuhime called Sasuke dumb, Orochimaru a pedophile and cursed him out, then she threw her blank quiz paper at him and stuck the middle finger to him and the whole class, she bitched to Karin and got detention, and her told her to get out and never come back and she yelled at him", Temari said

" Told ya she was a badass", Deidara said to Kisame

" Yeah whatever, you guys can go first since we're gonna be suspended anyway", Kisame said

" Thank you, I wanna switch my 3rd period class so badly", Natsuhime said as she and Temari walked into the office.

* * *

**So how was it, wait don't think it write it in the review. Thank you to Sierra and Silver Dragon for putting up awesome reviews for my story. If you have any suggestions for my story please don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you so much and please review.**


	5. Kissing Activity

** Opposites Attract**

**Hi I finally recovered from laziness and got the strength to write this chapter. I guess I'll just go with my daydreams' suggestions to write this chapter. I hope you all like it and Special thanks to Sierra and Silver Dragon for putting up awesome reviews on the review board. You guys are awesome. Well here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy it. I also am changing the language of my story so that people don't have to witness any swearing or anything thanks to Dreamy-Artist's feedback and pointers I'm becoming a better writer. Please review and enjoy the story. Thank you Dreamy-Artist. Also, I'm also going to start adding POVs. Even though Dreamy-Artist told me not to swear so much, I'll have to for Ichigo, Grimmjow and Hidan because they have potty mouths; especially Hidan.**

**Me: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, would you tell them that I don't own this anime **

**Kurotsuchi: Do it yourself, I'm busy**

**Me: If you do it, I'll steal Urahara's new invention for you**

**Kurotsuchi: He made a new invention, that's impossible! **

**Me: It's true, but I'll steal it for you if you say it**

**Kurotsuchi: Grimmjow's-Gurl doesn't own any of Bleach**

**Me: Good alien, anyway if I did Matsumoto's chest wouldn't be showing like that**

* * *

Natsuhime and Temari went into the office but the office was different this time. There were green walls with pictures of sake bottles on them and white floors. Also there was a different lady sitting at the secretary's desk, she had short mint green hair with an orange hairpin. She also had orange eyes and was wearing a white polo shirt with a white skirt. The lady was typing rapidly on the computer on the desk.

" I'm Fuu the secretary, how may I help you ladies?", The teal haired woman said/asked

" Oh we need to go to the principal's office", Temari answered

" It's down the hall to the left", Fu said

" Oh, we know that already", Temari said

" Well, have a good day", Fu said and went back to her work

* * *

So our two girls followed Fu's instructions and were in front of the principal's doors

" This is not the principal's office, this place has a whole new look and what's with the sake bottles on the wall?", Natsuhime asked/said

" Yeah that's because we have two principals and this one loves sake like it's her child", Temari said

" That's messed up, which one are we supposed to go to anyway", Natsuhime said

" Either one is fine, though everyone prefers this one except for the sluts and wannabe sluts", Temari said clearly disgusted

" Why does everyone prefer this one", Natsuhime said

" The girls prefer it because the other principal is a pervert and the guys prefer it because this principal is a woman with a huge chest like yours", Temari explained

" Hey stop talking about my chest ", Natsuhime said defensively

" I can't believe you didn't bring a jacket to cover them up", Temari said

" If I did I would get too hot and I'll take it off somehow", Natsuhime said

" You're gonna attract a lot of attention from boys with a chest like that", Temari said teasingly

" Whatever, can we just get this over with", Natsuhime said

" Sure melon _queen_", Temari said teasingly, emphasizing the word queen

" Agh, I'm not the melon queen okay, I never asked for these", Natsuhime yelled angrily while pointing at her chest

" Okay, I'm sorry sheesh", Temari said apologetically

" Thanks now can we just go in and get this over with", Natsuhime said

Temari nodded then opened the door to show a yellow room with the same sake pictures as the ones in the main office, there was also a black desk with a middle-aged woman sleeping with several bottles of saké on the ground. The lady had blonde hair pulled back into two low pigtails, she was wearing a green v-neck shirt with green pants and black high heels.

" Maybe we should come back later when she's awake", Temari suggested

" Oh hell no, I am not going back to that weird and ugly alien pedophile's class", Natsuhime said

" Okay,so what do we do", Temari asked

" First of all, what's her name", Natsuhime asked

" Miss Tsunade",Temari answered

" Okay watch this", Natsuhime said as she picked up one of the bottles of saké

" OH NO, MISS TSUNADE SOMEONE DRANK ALL OF YOUR SAKE", Natsuhime yelled into Ms. Tsunade's ear then she broke a saké bottle

" WHO THE HELL DRANK ALL OF MY SAKE", Miss Tsunade yelled waking up instantly

" No one, you were sleeping", Temari answered

" Oh, so what do you want", Miss. Tsunade asked

" Well the stupid pedophile you call a teacher told me to come here because of what a stupid whore started", Natsuhime said answering the question

" Orochimaru sent you here for swearing at him", Miss. Tsunade asked surprised

" Pretty much, so what do I do", Natsuhime said

" Got back to his class and this time do what he says", Miss Tsunade said

" Oh yeah I forgot, he said to never come back to his class again", Natsuhime said rubbing the side of her head sheepishly

" Then you need another third period class", Tsunade said

" Well, what classes are available?", Natsuhime asked

" Drama is the only one available", Miss Tsunade said

" Okay, I'll take drama", Natsuhime said

" Is it okay if I take drama as well ?", Temari asked

" Sure, it's not as if Orochimaru would mind", Miss Tsunade said

" Okay, thanks principal Tsunade", Natsuhime said

" Now get out of my office before I take you out myself", Miss Tsunade said menacingly

" We're going", Natsuhime said, then Temari and her walked off to drama

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

Blah, Blah, Blah was what was coming out of Yoruichi's mouth, well to me.

Her room wasn't even fun to look at. It was green with black stripes and it had pictures of cats everywhere. I'm telling you, that Soi Fon girl put them up there because she has this stupid crush on Yoruichi. The room wasn't much either, there were eight tables with a boy and a girl sitting in each one except for the empty seat next to me and the lazy kid.

" Grimmjow, what play did William Shakespeare write about two lovers whose families hated each other", Yoruichi was asking a question about the bullshit she was talking about

''Something with a king in it'', was my answer

" That's the fifth time you weren't listening to me, you have detention after school with Orochimaru", Yoruichi said

How the hell does a person expect another person to remember all that crap

Just then somebody was knocking on the door, well more like to people but who gives a shit

" Open the door Hotaru", Yoruichi was just plain mean, but who cares about that

Then Ichigo's cousin came in side the room with another girl that looked like she had spikes in her hair.

" May I help you", Yoruichi asked

I don't know why, but something about her turns me on. Is it her face?; nah, her huge chest?;maybe, or just her whole self?; yup

" Orochimaru kicked me out of his class because he said _I_ disrespected him", she says

"Why did he kick you out of his class", I asked

" Were you not listening to the story, he said I was being disrespectful to him when I wasn't", she explained

" Actually, you called him a pedophile and threw a paper ball at him", the girl with the spikes said

" Who's side are you on Temari", she asked the girl next to her.

" I'm just stating the facts Natsuhime, even though you're right and I'm on your side", the Temari girl said.

So, Natsuhime was her name. That pretty dumb for a girl with attitude.

" Alright so what are you doing in my classroom", Yoruichi asked them,

" Oh, Miss Tsunade told us to go here", Natsuhime said.

" Alright, Temari sit next to Shikamaru and Natsuhime sit next to Grimmjow", Yoruichi said.

The Temari girl went to the table with the lazy kid sleeping on it and started to wake him up while Natsuhime stood there dumbfounded.

" What the hell! I don't want to sit by her", I yelled.

" It's not like I want to sit by you either, you oversized blueberry", she shot back

She's pretty good, for a girl.

" Well too bad, do it or I'll send both of you to Orochimaru", Yoruichi said.

" Fine", Natsuhime said as she sat next to me.

" The reason why I sat you boy-girl was because of the activity you're going to do with your partner", Yoruichi explained.

She then looked at us as if waiting for answer, for pete's sake she didn't even ask a damn question.

" Well, don't you guys want to know what the activity is", she asked.

" No one really cares", I pointed out.

How fun, isn't this going to be a happy long period.

" Shut up Grimmjow, anyway the activity is to practice kissing your partner like you would have to do in a play", Yoruichi said.

Now this was more like my style. I wonder what it would feel like kissing her.

" WHAT", Natsuhime shouted.

" You have to do it or back to Orochimaru's for you", Yoruichi said.

" Fine", she said giving up.

Then she turned to me.

" Don't try anything funny or else I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine", she warned me.

" Relax, it's not like a person would like to kiss you", I said.

" Whatever, now can we just get this over with", she said reaching for my neck with both her arms.

All of the other partners were already kissing, even the lazy ass kid and the spiked girl.

I'm betting this is going to be a bad kiss, I thought to myself.

Even though I wasn't ready, a pair of lips were on top of mine as well as a pair of arms around my neck.

I, of course being me, kissed her back placing my arms on her waist.

I was wrong, this kiss was better than any kiss I've had so far.

I wanted for the kiss to keep going and to never end but, she broke the kiss when I was about to get to the real kissing.

She let go of my neck and was standing there looking at me with a questioning look on her face.

" So are you gonna let go of my waist or not?", she asked.

That's when I noticed that my hands were still on her waist. I quickly removed them from there.

" It seems like you liked that kiss", she said mockingly

" Yeah right", I said sarcastically

" Well, you seemed to be attached to my waist because you didn't let go after I let go of your neck", She shot back

Yeah I'll admit it I liked the kiss

" Shut up, you were holding my neck too tight because you wanted to kiss me longer ", I said

" That's not true", she said then looked the other way.

She thought that I couldn't see, but she was blushing.

Natsuhime Kuraso is starting to interest me now

**Natsuhime POV**

That was so awkward for me and kind of disgusting. I mean he kissed that stupid pinky then me, I don't know what kind of germs she put into his mouth.

I wanted to know what his face looked like after the kiss so I gave him a quick glance only to realize that he was giving me a glance.

" What're you lookin at?", I asked

" Does it look like I'm looking at you, I'm looking at your damn body", he said showing some interest

" Sure you are and out of nowhere a human ice cube is going to stroll in", I said sarcastically

Then someone opened the door

" Who is it", Yoruichi called

Then a human ice cube just slipped in

My eyes went wide, why in the world would a human ice cube be doing in a high school instead of a science lab

" Oh, hi Yoshi", Yoruichi said to the ice cube dude

The ice cube just stood there looking dumb

" Oh Yoshi come back", a person yelled from the hall

Just then a thing/alien came in with a white lab coat and a weird looking hat and some gold stuff on his chin. His face was black with some white and he was wearing black underneath the science coat.

" AHHHHH, ALIEN INVASION!", I yelled

Everyone looked up at me with the same sweatdrop expression

"_"

"Who are you calling an alien, little girl", the thing/alien said

" It speaked to me", I said in a tiny voice

" I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the real and true biology teacher", the alien thing said

" Are you a man or something", I asked

" Yes, I'm human you imbecile", the thingy said

Just then the human ice cube slided away out of the room

" No, Yoshi come back", the alien thingy said as he ran out after him or her

Everybody went back to sitting down and being quiet as if nothing ever happened

Just then a girl with green eyes, braided hair and Hinata's bangs hanging down the side of her face came running in wearing a really short skirt and a blouse.

" Um, did my father come in here?", she asked Yoruichi

" Yeah, but he went chasing Yoshi.", Yoruichi responded

" Thank you.", she said, bowed then left

" Wait, that was that thingy's daughter?", I asked

" Yes.", Yoruichi said

Yoruichi told us to be quiet and just sit there while she graded some papers

I looked over at Grimmjow who had a huge smirk playing on his lips

I hmmphed and looked the other way, but stole a glance at him

He slid a paper across my desk saying: **_Suker. _**

I gave him a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look

" What, you like what you're seeing ", he asked

" Heck no just wondering why you spelled sucker wrong", I said

" Shut up", he said

" Make me", I said

He of course didn't but looked the other way

Grimmjow Blueberry head, you don't interest me in the least

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, it took me three hours to write it. Please review and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you and review.**

**Me: I thought that went well, don't you think so Azula**

**Azula: Rarely, that was so boring**

**Me: That was really hurtful**

**Azula: Of course it is, seeing people cry is the best thing in the world aside from power.**

**Me: You're so evil**

**Azula: I'm merely doing my job**

**Me: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Natsuhime Kuraso**

**Ty Lee: Well I loved it, it was so great**

**Me: Thanks Ty Lee, you're so nice compared to others ( glares at Azula)**

**Ty Lee: Thank you, gotta go! I love all of my fans**

**Please review**


End file.
